clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sacrifice
"The Enemy of My Enemy" | Previous Chronological = "Destiny" | Next Chronological = "A Death on Utapau" }} "Sacrifice" is the thirteenth and final episode of the sixth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the hundred and twenty-first episode of the series overall. It was released on March 7, 2014 on Netflix. Premise Synopsis Yoda, having been called to the Sith homeworld of Moraband, touches down on the planet. Having Artoo stay with his ship once again, Yoda presses into the harsh environment of the planet. There, he is confronted by an illusion of a serpent, which possesses the ability to change shape and form. However, Yoda is able to overcome it, knowing that it is just an illusion and that he will not allow it to overcome him. After passing this test, Yoda is met by the Five Priestesses, who take him to his next test. Meanwhile, Dooku prepares to leave Serenno to meet with his master. Yoda enters a temple, where he finds a coffin. Out of the coffin rises Darth Bane, the founder of the Rule of Two, in a large fiery form. Darth Bane threatens the Jedi Master and boasts of his power, but Yoda knows that Darth Bane is dead, and since the Sith are only preoccupied with the physical plane, this means that Darth Bane is a powerless illusion. This causes the illusion of the Sith Lord to be banished back into the coffin. The Priestesses then return, saying that Yoda has one more challenge, and it will be the hardest of them all. The Jedi Master must now plunge into the heart of darkness and confront the Sith of the present. Meanwhile, Dooku's Solar Sailer lands on Coruscant, where he meets with Sidious. Sidious tells him about Yoda's journey, and shares his plan to destroy the Jedi Master. Together, the two Sith Lords perform an ancient Sith incantation. Suddenly, Yoda finds himself alongside Anakin and Rex on a Republic Gunship flying through Coruscant. Yoda asks the two where they are going, and they tell him, though they are confused because they thought Yoda knew what was going on. It turned out that the Republic had discovered Dooku landing on the planet, and were heading toward where they thought the two Sith would be. To Anakin's surprise, Yoda is quite eager to deal with the Sith. The gunship touches down, and the Jedi and the clones quickly find Dooku and Sidious. Dooku electrocutes the clones, but is caught in a fierce duel with Anakin. Anakin then manages to get the upper hand, disarming Dooku and decapitating him using their lightsabers like scissors, despite Yoda telling him not to. Yoda and Sidious then engage in a duel, which takes them to the catwalks outside the Sith's hideout. Anakin catches up to the two and joins in, but Sidious force-chokes him and pushes the Jedi Knight away. Yoda then manages to push Sidious off the catwalk, but the Sith Master returns, damaging the catwalk in the process. As the incapacitated Anakin slides off the catwalk, Sidious taunts Yoda, saying the Jedi Master could either unmask him and find the truth or save Skywalker. Despite this, and despite Sidious' barrage of Force Lightning, Yoda perseveres in getting Anakin to safety, and eventually succeeds. Yoda then catches the lightning that Sidious was throwing at him and causes an explosion which throws them off the severely damaged catwalk. Yoda tries to unmask Sidious while they are falling, but the Sith Lord's body disappears. Back in the real world, Sidious' and Dooku's ritual ends, having failed to break Yoda. Meanwhile, Yoda awakens on Moraband, where he is again greeted by the priestesses. Yoda feels different, as if a part of him has died. Before leaving, the Priestesses caution the Jedi Master about the future and about an unexpected hope to save the Jedi, telling him "there is another Skywalker." Knowing his journey is done, Yoda and Artoo head back to Coruscant. Back at the Jedi Temple, Yoda meets with Obi-Wan and Mace Windu, and frustrates the two somewhat by not really being able to describe his journey. Mace asks him if what he learned would help them win the Clone Wars, but Yoda tells him that the war is a lost cause, and that what he learned could help them succeed in the future. Credits Cast Starring * Tom Kane as Narrator / Yoda * Jaime King as Priestesses * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Paul Nakauchi as Sifo-Dyas * Corey Burton as Count Dooku / Sith Snake / Sith Warrior * Mark Hamill as Darth Bane * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers / Sith Snakes / Sith Warriors * Terrence "T.C." Carson as Mace Windu / Tactical Droid * Tim Curry as Darth Sidious * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Steward Lee Written by * Christian Taylor Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Darth Bane *Dooku *Sifo-Dyas *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Darth Sidious *Rex *Anakin Skywalker *Mace Windu *R2-D2 *Yoda Locations *Coruscant **Jedi Temple *Moraband Events *Clone Wars Category:Episodes Category:Season 6